I'm the Son of Dr Gaster
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Born as the oldest, as the child of prophecy, and born with the potential to become great. A child grows from being forgotten to a legend, without the love or warmth of a family, but that all change Naruto meet Dr. Gaster who provides Naruto with a family he always wanted.A Naruto neglected story an Undertale crossover and yaoi harem story.


In unknown location on the other side of the village, there was a boy no older than 10 years old working on his own exercises under the supervision of an individual who looked no older than 20 years old. "Haa... Haa... How was that Otou-sama?" Asked the boy, wiping the sweat on his forehead off with a towel handed to him by his father. "Well what can I say... You're doing great Naruto! However, you're still stiff in some of your movement's son you need to work on that. You know that to use my style of taijutsu you need to have power, fluidity, and speed. But don't worry too much about it alright?

You're only ten years old remember!" Naruto's father replied in gentle matter-of-fact tone of voice. He stood at roughly 6'9ft tall, wasn't very muscular but the head of welts on body with short raven black hair that covered his left eye and left showing electric blue eyes that held a twinkle of mischief.

This person was none other than Dr. gaster the head of the gaster Clan family and great allies with the Delta Rune family. He and his clan lived in the hidden leaf village and as a neutral party and one of the great Clans. But no one seems to bother them due to their appearance or unique abilities that considered as a bloodline. And the reason why Naruto is calling him father. Is because of dr. gaster found Naruto and he was about to commits suicide.

He stumbled upon Naruto by accident that night as he was taking one of his nightly walks towards the hidden clearing that they're currently occupying in. after asking Naruto why was he about to commit suicide. Naruto told the Dr. that his parents were neglecting him for his three younger siblings they even forgot about him that he even existed. They even took away his birthrights of being clan hair. this angered the doctor furiously because he knows how precious children are and he was disgusted by the Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki for treating their son this way for three spoiled brats. Dr gaster considers them to be spoiled brats in the first place cuz he saw how one acted around the village and to say the least he did not like them at all.

"Ne, Otou-sama... Could I ask you something kind of personal? It's ok if you don't answer me though!" Naruto timidly asked, slowly turning towards his father with a somewhat bashful expression on his face.

"Haha, no need to be shy Naruto! I'm your Father you can tell me and ask me anything! Unless it's about women. I have no idea what goes on inside of their heads, and from what I've seen and heard, it's really kind of scary." Dr. Gaster happily replied, though towards the end of his statement he made a mortified face from admitting his lack of knowledge concerning women to his eldest son.

That's right Naruto is now an official member of the gaster Clan and is also the clan air due to the fact that he is the eldest son of Dr. Gaster. The reason why Naruto is the son of Dr. gaster is when Dr. gaster asks Naruto if he wants to become his son. He knew a certain seal or a ritual to change the DNA and give Naruto his DNA making him his biological son, Naruto jump towards the chance to get a new family a chance of being welcomed and loved and then forgotten and ignored but he was quite shocked that he would have two younger siblings two younger brothers to be exact.

Sans at the time was only 4 years at the time while papyrus was only 6 months old. Sans was really excited that he was going to have a new Big Brother. When his father told him that some bad people hurt his Big Brother. Sans knew that he had to protect his big brother and his baby brother no matter what even though he's quite lazy at sometimes and rather being carried around by his big brother Naruto.

Naruto's appearance completely changed he no longer had sun kiss blonde hair and tan skin and sapphire blue eyes. Naruto skin color was now a pale white skin almost like snow. His hair was like a dull white color with gray highlights in it.

His eyes were now a bright yellow for some reason along with a black birthmark running down from his right eye and down to his upper lip. When he asked his father about it just removed his bang that was covering his left eye showing him the yellow eye color that he had.

Naruto's face quickly turned a little serious with a hint of anger seeping in at his Father's nonsensical reply concerning him asking about something personal. " Otou-sama! I don't want to know any of that! And I don't care about that! I'm worried that they'll finally noticed that I'm not living with them anymore. I'm sacred that they'll try to take me away from you, Sans and papyrus." Naruto said in tears as he felt his father hugged him. He hugged back not wanting to let go.

"Naruto they will never be able to take you away from me, Sans, and papyrus you are my son now and I'll be damned if you think that I'll just let them take you away from our family. I already contacted the fire daimyo and explained everything to him and he fully agrees that I should have full custody of you and also I have the backing of our greatest allies the Delta Rune family who could put the Five Great Nations to shame if I get them involve." Dr. Gaster said with smile as Naruto looked up at his father and smiled as they both went back home, where the rest of their family was waiting.


End file.
